Le membre supplémentaire de la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield
by Mortimer Eredann
Summary: Mon nom est Lysandre, j'ai 25 ans, je vis aux États-Unis, à New York, et je travaille dans un café lambda. Vraiment, une vie tranquille, sans évènements particuliers, la routine, et l'écart de temps en temps, lors de sortie entre potes dans des bars. Juste une existence totalement ordinaire. Jusqu'à maintenant… Homophobes s'abstenir! Aucune scène explicite! Petit fond de Thilbo!


Voili voilou!

Après une longue période d'absence, je me remet à écrire! En espérant que ça vous plaira...

Pour l'info, le reste de mes fics sont mises de côté, je ne pense pas les reprendre de sitôt...

Homophobes s'abstenir! Aucune scène explicite! Fond de Thilbo dans les prochains chapitres!

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages sont pour le moment à moi, mais plus pour longtemps... Tolkien, tu es un vrai dieu!

* * *

Mon nom est Lysandre, j'ai 25 ans, je vis aux États-Unis, à New York, et je travaille dans un café lambda. Vraiment, une vie tranquille, sans événements particuliers, la routine, et l'écart de temps en temps, lors de sortie entre potes dans des bars. Juste une existence totalement ordinaire. Jusqu'à maintenant…

.o0O0o.

-Putain, je t'avais dit que c'était pas la bonne route!

-Ta gueule! Je vois rien à travers le pare-brise, alors laisse-moi me concentrer!

Moi et mon ami Balek cherchions désespérément la route qui conduisait à notre club de RPG, mais sous la pluie battante, les panneaux étaient illisibles. Et puis bon, Balek a le sens de l'orientation le plus distingué de l'univers. Vraiment.

-Demi-tour!

-Quoi?

-Tu vois bien que c'est pas la bonne route, crétin! T'as tourné trop tôt!

-On n'est pas sur la bonne route?

-Non on n'est pas sur la bonne route! Sur la bonne route, y'a un village de repos à la sortie!

-Je savais bien que j'aurais dû y aller en transport en commun.

-T'as vu une cabine de bus dans le coin peut-être?

-Bon tu sais quoi on va faire une pause, de quoi se calmer les nerfs et savoir où on est. Tu vois la maison là? On a qu'à aller sonner et demander not' chemin. Ça te va?

-Oui ça me va!

Sur le bord de lui foutre un coup de poing dans la tronche, je claquai violemment la porte de la voiture avant de placer la capuche de ma parka sur mon crâne.

-Quel temps de chiottes! Marmonnai-je en m'appliquant à trouver une position pour éviter en partie les litres d'eau qui se déversaient sur moi.

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers la maison, Balek, parti de l'autre côté, tentait sans succès d'allumer une clope. Au moins, il retenait que je haïssais l'odeur de la fumée. C'était déjà bien.

Ce n'était vraiment pas une journée géniale. Au départ, on était simplement parti pour le club de RPG qui se trouve dans une agglomération en banlieue de New York! En plus, j'avais repéré depuis quelques semaines un homme d'à-peu-près le même âge que moi particulièrement sympathique et beau.

Oui je suis homo, et alors! Bref.

Tout était censé bien se passer, mais non! L'incroyable sens de l'orientation de Balek était obligé de faire des siennes! Putain.

Après m'être frayé un chemin entre les gouttes -plus ou moins-, j'arrivais devant la maison que nous avions vue plus tôt. Une très vieille maison selon ce que je voyais, une petite terrasse se tenait devant l'entrée. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, je frappai à la porte, avant d'attendre qu'on m'ouvre. Je m'attendais à voir deux grands-parents en robes de chambre, mais rien. L'intérieur de l'endroit était sombre, pas un bruit ne s'en échappait. Curieux, je poussai la porte... Qui s'ouvrit entièrement. Frigorifié, j'entrai dans la structure, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait strictement rien à l'intérieur, pas de meubles, de placards ou quoi que ce soit. Les murs étaient vides, et le plancher était recouvert d'une moquette grise vaguement mauve -sûrement sa couleur initiale.

Je m'avançais sur la laine grisâtre avant que mon pied ne se prenne dans quelque chose. Je ne pus éviter la chute et me pris la mousse en plein dans le crâne. Ce qui ne suffit pas à amortir le choc. Je partis dans les vapes, non sans émettre un juron qui peinait à sortir de mes lèvres.

* * *

C'est tout pour le prologue! J'espère que vous aimez bien et que vous avez hâte à la suite *se fait des idées*!

Si vous avez quelque chose à redire ou simplement un petit commentaire à m'envoyer, les reviews sont là pour ça!

Vous pouvez aussi suivre la fic pour savoir quand la suite sortira, ou même la mettre dans vos favoris... Qui sait...

Gros bisous à tout mes lecteurs!

Mo'.


End file.
